This invention relates to identification bands, and more particularly to disposable identification bands which may be formed into identification bracelets for patients in hospitals or similar institutions.
While it is contemplated that the invention is applicable to bands for general labelling, it especially involves an improvement over prior disposable identification bracelets for hospital patients adapted to display identifying indicia and to prevent unauthorized tampering with the indicia (tampering may result in irreparable visible damage to the bracelet). Prior bracelets may be of a first type such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,899 and 4,078,324 comprising a plurality of laminated strips, one of which is a pressure-sensitive record material such as strip 24 of the bracelet of U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,324 or has a portion for receiving indicia thereon such as area 18 of the bracelet of U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,899. A problem with bracelets of this type has been that printing the indicia on the strip by means of office printing equipment, in particular computer printers, is difficult and time-consuming. Prior bracelets may also be of a second type such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,620 and 3,027,665 comprising a tubular band adapted to be opened to receive an insert such as a slip of paper with indicia printed thereon, and to be closed by fastening means at each end of the band. A problem with bracelets of this second type has been that they require the use of a tool to secure the fasteners together, which use is inconvenient to hospital personnel. Some rely on metal fasteners which are uncomfortable and abrade the wearer's skin. In addition, the insert may not be completely sealed by the band and thus, may become wet and thereby obliterated.